mona_le_vampirefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Le redoutable homme araign
Le redoutable homme araignée (The Dreaded Human Spider) est le cinquième épisode a. de Mona le Vampire. Cet épisode marque l'unique apparition, dans la série, de Hubert Crofton. Histoire Par une belle journée au village, le maire Rosenbaum déclare la réunion de la science du conseil municipal ouverte qui réunissent à l’extérieur de la mairie en pique-nique avec probablement ses conseillers municipaux où des citoyens jusqu’au jour quand Madame Baterville est secourue et qui a trouvé des pucereaux et des scarabées japonais dans son jardin et disait qui vont se produisent envers le village, même qu'ils ont agacent le pique-nique de la réunion, alors la coccinelle s’apprête à faire un voyage. Dans l’école de Sainte-Lucie, alors la coccinelle entre dans la classe de |Mademoiselle Suffy et s’atterrir sur son nez avant Hubert Crofton, un entomologiste le prend et celui-ci est venu se présenter ses collections des insectes aux élèves. Alors que Hubert voulais présente à un des élèves à une de ses insectes, lorsque Mona est choisi qui va prouvé à Lily de quoi elle est capable puisque son amie a eu une insectophobie, ce qui veux dire la peur des insectes. Quand Mona est surpris en voyant les antennes de Hubert Crofton qui s’agissait un homme insecte et qu’elle est panique en renversant quelque insectes d'Hubert avant les élèves et Mona, Lily et Charlie s’en vont. Tantôt, le village est envahir par des insectes, bien que Mona le Vampire, Zappeur et Lily (alors que son costume de Princesse Invincible est au nettoyeur où qui veux pas participer à cause son insectophobie) sont spécialisait des surnaturels et des extra-terrestres vont s’occuper de chercher Hubert Crofton pour savoir qu’est-ce qui manigance ses plans d’invasion d’insectes. Après avoir chercher partout au magasin et dans le village, alors que les héroïnes (Zappeur) s’en vont mangent au pizzeria, ils ont trouvés Hubert en compagnie de Mademoiselle Suffy avant que les héroïnes prendront la fuite. Tantôt, ils découvrent Hubert et ses ouvriers qui sont responsable de la libération des insectes au parc et que Hubert sous son civil annonce à Mona le Vampire et ses amis que les élèves vont visité l’insectorium dès demain avant ceux-ci prendront la fuite jusqu’à l’école de Sainte-Lucie afin Mademoiselle Suffy annule la sortie malgré qu’elle sais transforme en scorpion sans aucune espoir de l’annuler et qu’elle est trop appréciée d’Hubert. À l’insectorium, afin que Mona le Vampire sous le déguisement d’une mouche avec ses armes à moustiques et de nourriture, en compagnie de Zappeur empêchent le plan de Hubert Crofton, bien que Lily ne sois pas avec eux. Quand Hubert discute (en hypnotisé probablement) et promène le maire pour demain avant de se rendre au conseil des résultats des opérations jusqu’à ce que Zappeur renverse une canne quand Hubert surprend et reprend sa forme d’insectes, en laissant le maire partir. Malgré que Mona le Vampire a tout essayer ses armes envers Hubert pour être faible tente de les attaques, quand Zappeur prend son fusil Zappeurama envers le miroir pour touche Hubert malgré que Mona le Vampire et Zappeur sont devenus minuscules et qu'Hubert continue d’attaques qui leur prend son dîner. Malgré sans succès d’échappes d’Hubert quand ils tombent à un animal à 1000 Pattes lorsque Princesse Invincible qui prend le Zappeurama ordonne l’animal à 1000 pattes de s’en n’aller et pour voir enfin lui mettre Crofton en minuscule hors d’état de nuire. Après Princesse Invincible prend ses amies en majuscules, ils discutent Hubert afin de savoir ses plans et raconte quand ses ouvriers (où mouches) relâchaient des insectes que ce sont une armée de millions afin qui se place autour du globe afin de résoudre les problèmes de co-habitations et qui ne veux rien faite de mal à Mademoiselle Suffy qui voulais avoir du réconfort et bien sûr une fiancée pour vivre une vie normale. Lorsque Mona le Vampire a eu une idée de prendre Hubert pour présenter Wilma l’animal à 1000 pattes appartenait à celui-ci pour être fiancée et une vie heureux, alors que Hubert disait que Mademoiselle Suffy reprend sa forme après une heure, d’eux faire part de dire au revoir et que les insectes n’envahissent plus autour du village. Alors que Princesse Invincible s’en n’occupe en disant en mensonge à Mademoiselle Suffy qu’Hubert devrait voir une personne très important de sa vie et que celle-ci s’en va, c’est là Wilma réussit avoir des ailles et qui peux voler avec Hubert durant un long séjour en voyage. Vidéos Voici les deux versions liguistiques de l'épisode complet est visible ci-dessous: thumb|left|325x325px|Épisode en français avec l'épisode 5b. [[La nuit du mannequin vivant]] thumb|right|325x325px|Épisode en anglais Doublage Distribution Remarques * C’est le premier épisode où Thierry Murzeau qui interprète le maire Rosenbaum a une voix d’un timbre de vieillesse, même que certaine épisodes n’auraient pas souvent utile comme le cas de l’épisode précédente Bons baisers de Naniland. Mais aussi, il sera plus tard à être parfait pour interprète le vendeur de la crème glacée Monsieur Hyde à partir de la saison 3. * En VO, l'interprétation de l'animateur de la radio Arthur Holden obtiendra le rôle du créateur des mannequins quelque fois malfaisant Murray Karpowitz dans l'épisode suivant La nuit du mannequin vivant et plus tard L'abominable costume en polyester. * Exceptionnellement, Danièle Hazen ne prête pas sa voix à Madame Baterville dans la VF de cet épisode. Commentaires Titres * Le titre français traduit fidèle l’original, mais curieusement s’il est consacrée sur l’entomologiste qui est un homme insecte, puisque ce n’est pas la ressemblance d’un araignée si l’épisode sera mieux appelle Le redoutable homme insecte. Analyse Cet épisode est considérais le plus fou de la série lorsque des insectes envahissent le village en paniquant les habitants, l’insectophobie de Lily et quand Mona le Vampire et ses amis pourchassaient Hubert Crofton ce qui manigance sur ses plans d’invasion d’insecte. Même que cela considère un succès par l’humour quelque fois quand Mona laisse tombe les collections d’insectes d’Hubert après avoir remarqué ses antennes en paniquant même les élèves et ses amis aussi et aussi quelque gens enfuient à cause pour certaine d’entre eux qui sont insectophobies où qui sont attaques. Au moins, aucune scènes auraient ajouter des gens manifestent du mécontentement des insectes qui l’attaquaient. * On trouve que le costume de Mona le Vampire déguisé en mouche à une très belle élégante lors de l’affrontement d'Hubert Crofton en insecte. Curieusement, l’équipe de la série n’aurait pas pense à Mona le Vampire et Zappeur à se déguisent en insecte à partir de la scène de la maison de Mona le vampire, après la scène quand les élèves prendront la fuite de l’école de Sainte-Lucie, bien qui n’est pas nécessaire pour Lily en raison de son insectophobie, tout comme le cas qui sont déguises en pirates dans l’épisode 21 b. Pirates perdus. Image:Le redoutable homme araignée - Mona le Vampire en mouche.jpg Image:Le redoutable homme araignée - Mona le Vampire et ses amis à la cave.jpg Image:Le redoutable homme araignée - Pirates.jpg * On remarque c’est le premier épisode en voyant Lily par son inquiétude chose bizarre comme son insectophobie envers les insectes. On trouve qu’elle est la seule personnage qui pourrait s’en occupe de mettre fin les invasions des insectes comme elle sauve ses amis qui sont devenus minuscule qui sont tombés de l’animal à 1000 pattes Wilma pour qu’elle s’en n’aille, réussit à mettre Hubert Crofton en minuscule, ses amis en majuscules et s’en occupe à Mademoiselle Suffy en disant en mensonge que Hubert devrait voir une personne très important de sa vie. Image:Le redoutable homme araignée - Lily.jpg Image:Hubert Crofton - Princesse Invincible.jpg Image:Le redoutable homme araignée - Majuscule.jpg * Le Zappeurama qui peux faire un transformeur qui non seulement en majuscule et minuscule, mais aussi qui pourrait être géant comme ça aurai pu à Mona le Vampire et ses amis d’être grands, même qu’aucun des personnages principaux n’aurons pas le temps d’essaie comme le cas dans le site monalevampire.com qui seront pas pressé de grandir. * Ce qui semble curieux, Hubert Crofton est le premier ennemi qui n’a pas pour l’instant de venger Mona le Vampire et ses amis après leur découvertes de sa forme d’insecte et que les ouvriers relâchaient les insectes autour du village, bien qu’on sais pas si s’agit une réalité surnaturel où simplement une imagination de Mona le Vampire, tout comme Mona pensait qu'Hubert aurai hypnotisé le maire Rosenbaum pour l’opération du lendemain au village. Détails * Monsieur et Madame Parker les parents de Mona, le révérend Gregory et l’inspecteur Lostus n’apparaissent pas. Toutefois le Directeur Bonneuil, et George Dumol apparaissent, mais qu’ils ont pas des répliques, sans oublié à chaque scènes de l’école parmi les épisodes, on peut voir toujours Laurence sans avoir une réplique. Il y aussi Madame Baterville et Angela Smith apparaissent brièvement en se donnent une courte réplique. Et aussi, c'est le premier épisode que Crok n’apparaît pas, sans doute des soucis à des mécontents des jeunes spectateurs voulant amène des animaux de compagnie dans leur école lors de la scène quand Hubert Crofton présente ses collections d'insectes à la classe de Mademoiselle Suffy, en profitant l’absence du chat de Mona dans l’école parmi les épisodes, bien qu'on hésitant pas le manque d'apparition un peu plus dans cet épisode. * Trois détails qui consacrent des sujets ce qui s'est produit pour la première fois à partir de cet épisode : ** Lors de l'ouverture de cet épisode, c'est le premier qui se déroule d'abord les personnages secondaires avant tantôt les apparitions des personnages principaux Mona, Lily et Charlie. ** Toujours sur l'ouverture de cet épisode, c'est le premier qui apparaît l'écran du titre à partir de l'image de la mairie. ** C'est le premier épisode qu'on voit des personnages qui sont devenus minuscules quand Mona le Vampire et Zappeur ont été touché par le Zappeurama qui peux faire un transformeur en majuscule et minuscule et ce sera par la suite de nouveau enfin avec Crok et Princesse Invincible dans une miniature d'une réplique du village de Mona dans la maison du Monsieur Nimbus, mais pas par le Zappeurama, mais soudainement. Incohérence ou Éléments inexpliqués * Peu de temps après Princesse Invincible ordonne l'animal à 1000 pattes Wilma de laisse tranquille ses amis, alors que ceux-ci sont soulages lorsque Mona l'averti que Hubert Crofton est derrière, on peut voir les antennes de Zappeur disparaissent une fraction de seconde avant une image suivante quand Hubert Crofton agace Princesse. Ce n'est pas la première fois quand les antennes de Zappeur disparaît soudainement, c'est dans l'épisode 3 b. Le Misérable chien fantôme peu de temps après Mona le Vampire réussit le calmer son dinosaure Fransteinasaurus quand Mona continue de discuter l'Inspecteur Lostus. * Curieusement, si cet épisode se déroule t-il une seule journée si l'école de Sainte-Lucie finie t-il près de 15h30 ou 16h00, du moins ce qui est le cas quand Mona renverse la collection d'insectes d'Hubert après avoir remarqué ces antennes et que les élèves s'enfuient, sans oublié qui est nécessaire de punir Mona. Et sans oublié quand les personnages principaux sont à l'insectorium vers la fin de l'épisode, si ça déroule en fin de soirée ce qui est prévu la visite des élèves le lendemain, que ça n'a pas ajouter un couche du soleil. Références culturelles * Si vous voyez de peu près, un petit insecte de la couleur rouge avec de la tâche noir sur le nez de Mademoiselle Suffy s'agit un coccinelle ou encore un coccinellidae à 7 points et six pattes qui peux voler dans les alentours très connu du public. On raconte que la coccinelle est la meilleure amie des jardiniers (Les anciens prédisaient du beau temps lorsque la coccinelle s’envolait) et surtout, parce que, selon une légende remontant au Moyen Âge, car la coccinelle pourrai peut-être porter du bonheur. * Lorsque Hubert sort un insecte qui était dans le bocal avec une pince s'agit une libellule ou un odonata est un ordre d'insectes à corps allongé, dotés de deux paires d'ailes membraneuses généralement transparentes, et ses yeux composés et généralement volumineux leur permettent de chasser efficacement leurs proies. Ils sont aquatiques à l'état larvaire et terrestres à l'état adulte. Ce sont des prédateurs, que l'on peut rencontrer occasionnellement dans tout type de milieu naturel, mais qui se retrouvent plus fréquemment aux abords des zones d'eau douce à saumâtre, stagnante à faiblement courante, dont ils ont besoin pour se reproduire. * L'image que vous voyez à droite contient des bestioles d'Hubert renversée par Mona dans la classe de Mademoiselle Suffy, peu de temps après celle-ci découvre son identité à cause de ses antennes, en voici les huit : ** En haut à gauche s'agit une mouche qu'on aperçoit partout et très connu du public. La mouche désigne une façon plus générique des animaux volants très divers et une espèce de petite taille, et non des bébés mouches et sa durée de vie dépend son espèce, mais de manière générale, les mouches domestiques ont une durée de vie de 19 jours (17 jours pour le mâle et 21 jours pour la femelle). ** En haut à droite s'agit une abeille aussi très connu du public, comme un peu la plupart produisent du miel alors que la majorité ne faisaient pas, mais aussi qui pourrai probablement poser des fleurs. Probablement des abeilles ne sont pas des prédateurs, ni à chasser pour se nourrir et qui peux en train de butiner généralement inoffensive. Sans oublié, parmi qu'on connaît beaucoup si on touches leur maison qui contient des miels car cela dérange les abeilles en l'attaquant, sauf si un où des publics se caché quelque part où se met à l'eau si c'est pas profond. ** Au côté d'un abeille s'agit un scarabée japonais venez de l'est de l'Asie (principalement des grandes îles du Japon) a été introduit en Amérique du Nord il y a de nombreux années en 1916 aux États-Unis et en 1939 au Canada. Le scarabée japonais est univoltin qui signifie qui peux vivre d’une seule génération d’insectes apparaît chaque années. ** Au côté de la mouche en haut s'agit une mante religieuse venu de la famille des Mantidae originaire d'Afrique et qui se produt durant la zone méditerranéenne, en Asie et en Amérique du Nord. Chez les mâle sont les plus petits alors la femelle est de 2 ou 3 cm, mais son caractère très fluet donne souvent l'impression d'une disparité allant du simple au double. ** À gauche au côté du mante religieuse s'agit des pucerons ou des aphidoidea regroupe environ 4 000 espèces d'insectes de l'ordre des Hémiptères, réparties en dix familles. Parmi ces espèces, environ 250 sont des nuisibles agricoles ou forestiers, généralement connues sous le nom de « pucerons ». Leur taille varie d'un à dix millimètres de long. Ils peuvent entraînés chez les plantes des déformations très disgracieuses. Certains fermiers font également appel aux coccinelles, prédateurs naturels des pucerons. ** À droite au côté d'une araignée et un en bas s'agit des fourmis sont des insectes sociaux formant des colonies, appelées fourmilières, parfois extrêmement complexes, contenant de quelques dizaines à plusieurs millions d’individus. Certaines espèces forment des supercolonies à plusieurs centaines de millions d’individus et à plus de 50 colonies qui peuvent contenir plus d'un million d'individus. ** À droite du côté d'un des fourmis s'agit une araignée très connu du public qui marche plus de huit pattes, il peut tirer une toile pour piéger ses proies comme pour se faire nourrir et évidement certain araignée sont venimeuses car lorsqu'on proche en le mordant comme une substance toxique où tarentule en piquant douloureuse et sans oublié une araignophobie pour certains publics ont peur des araignées. ** À gauche au côté des pucerons et du monte religieuse en haut s'agit un maringouin ou un culicidae est caractérisé par des antennes longues et fines à multiples articles, des ailes pourvues d’écailles, et des femelles possédant de longues pièces buccales en forme de trompe rigide de type piqueur-suceur. Les maringouins peuvent probablement piqué totalement indolores ou provoquer un prurit très désagréable ou des allergies plus graves, allant exceptionnellement jusqu'au choc anaphylactique. * Peu de temps après Mona le Vampire et ses amis ont vues les ouvriers d'Hubert libèrent les insectes au parc, lorsqu'ils sont venus voir Mademoiselle Suffy à l'école qui s'est transformée en insecte, il s'agit un scorpion ou un scorpione est un ordre d'arthropodes de la classe des arachnides. Il se distingue comme des araignées par son pédipalpe en pinces et par l'aiguillon venimeux qu'ils portent au bout de leur abdomen. * Wilma, la nouvelle fiancé d'Hubert est un animal à mille pattes ou un myriapoda est une animaux au corps allongé et segmenté, pourvus de nombreuses pattes, formant un sous-embranchement des arthropodes et peut posséder un grand nombre de segments postcéphaliques portant chacun une paire de pattes.. * La scène quand Mona le Vampire et Zappeur sont devenus minuscules par le Zappeurama par accident n'est pas probablement sans rappeler du film Chérie, je nous ai réduit ou Chérie, nous avons été rétrécis en France quand Wayne Szalinski, sa femme Diane, Patti Szalinski et Gordon Szalinsk sont rétrécis (minuscules) par accident d'une machine. * L'épisode contient de nombre de références culturelles. Toutes n'ont pas encore été percées. Si vous en découvrez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter ou sur mon courriel monsieur1992@hotmail.ca. Citations Traduction Quelque curiosité sur la traduction des différences entre l'anglais et le français : * Quatre sujets qui se déroule dans la scène de la réunion du conseil municipal du village à l'extérieur, en voici : ** Lorsque Madame Baterville est en alerter à propos des bestioles qu'elle a trouvée dans son jardin en prononçant Monsieur le Maire avant qu'elle dise Nous sommes attaques. Nous sommes attaques dans la VF, alors qu'en VO elle prononcer le nom du maire qui s'appelle Rosenbaum. ** Quand le maire demande à Madame Baterville Oh voyons, qui ose nous attaqués dans la VF, alors qu'en VO le maire prononce Ah who, who is ary attack (Ah qui, qui sont à l'attaque) bien qui est merveilleuse dans la VF. ** Lorsque Madame Baterville montre ses bestioles dans le bocal au maire, alors celui-ci le clame en baissant sa bras en prononçant Well, Well... (Bien, bien...) avant de continue les répliques à propos des bestioles, bien qui est bien merveilleux en français en prononçant Et bien, nous allons aborder... ** Après le maire disait à Madame Baterville qui sera aborder la question des bestioles au prochain réunion, la VF prononce Hum, c'est très gentil d'être passe alors qu'en VO le maire rit un peu avant de prononce Thanks you trave, bye (Merci à vous me voir, au revoir). ** Après Madame Baterville est parti, le maire ouvre sa collation en rirant avant de prononce un mot de bestiole dans la VO, alors qu'en VF Hum, c'est là. * Six sujets qui se déroule la classe de |Mademoiselle Suffy en présentant Hubert Crofton, en voici : ** Alors que la professeure commence à présenter Hubert Crofton et que les élèves applaudis de joie, la VO prononce Class (signifie Classe) que la VF prononce Votre attention. ** Quand Mona prononce la question sur l'entomologiste avant de la terminée en disant Sur des insectes, quoi alors qu'en VO elle prononce à Hubert que c'est un bon gars à propos de sa passion des insectes. ** « Please, welcome him » (S'il vous plaît, soyez la bienvenue) devient « Soyez gentil de l'applaudir » avant les élèves recommencent d'applaudir Hubert. ** Lorsque Hubert présente Wilma dans le bocal en disant dans la VF Elle est petite, mais il y a certains caractères, alors que la VO prononce She's tiny but has little incentive richter probablement en traduction (Elle est minuscule, mais elle y a une petite motivation richesse). ** Alors que Hubert demande à un des élèves de présenter Wilma quand Lily lui regarde avant de cache de nouveau son visage avec sa main droite en stressant un peu, alors la VF reste muet. ** Quand Hubert disait « It's okay » (C'est correct) devient « Ne craint rien » avant Mona renverse les insectes en paniquant, peu de temps après Mona fut surpris que Hubert est un homme insecte. * Deux sujets dans la scène de la cave probablement de la maison de Mona. ** « And stop him » (Et de l'arrêté) devient « Et l'empêcher de nuire ». ** Dans la VF, quand Zappeur disait «Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux compte sur moi » alors que cette phrase avais oublié d'ajouter Mona comme la VO. * « Really » (Vraiment) devient « Tiens donc ». * « Where are you go. » (Où est-ce que tu vas) devient « Où irai chercher ta nourriture ». * Au début et la moitié de l'épisode, dans la VF, Mona prononce Princesse à Lily quand elle porte pas son costume d'alter-ego, alors qu'en VO, Mona prononce son nom de son amie. * L'épisode contient encore nombre de traduction. Toutes n'ont pas encore été percées. Si vous en découvrez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter ou sur mon courriel monsieur1992@hotmail.ca. Médias (DVD, VHS et Internet) Cet épisode se retrouve sur : * Le coffret DVD ﻿Mona the Vampire - Show us your fangs au Canada, aux États-Unis et quelque fois à travers le pays. * Le coffret DVD Mona the Vampire - The complete first season au Canada, aux États-Unis et quelque fois à travers le pays. Références Sources images et infos : * Wiki Mona le Vampire * Mona le vampire en:The Dreaded Human Spider Catégorie:Épisodes de Mona le Vampire Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Épisodes de la première saison de Mona le Vampire